


The Grey Knights (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!!)

by Korvescence_9



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Can't write battle scenes, DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!!, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Grey Jedi, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, INDEFINITE HIATUS, Kylo Ren Redemption, Slow To Update, Why Did I Write This?, the knights of ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korvescence_9/pseuds/Korvescence_9
Summary: This will be an AU story featuring Kylo Ren, the knights of Ren, and of course Rey and crew.Snoke is dead and Kylo Ren and his knights need a new path to walk on. Kylo decides that he can't just be light or dark so he chooses a new path.He decides to go Grey but he needs one last thing to make his choice the right one.Rey.Will she join him? Find out in this storyNOTE-Lost the direction I wanted to take this story. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW. Sorry guys!





	1. Prologue

The war has just ended a few months ago. The resistance claiming victory after the death of Supreme Leader Snoke.

This left Kylo Ren and his fellow knights directionless. Without the supreme leader they were unsure what to do with their lives.

After days of pondering what they should do, Kylo Ren finally came up with an idea.

"My fellow knights, after much deliberation I have finally decided what we should do next."

He paused a moment to make sure he had each knights attention. Seeing that he did he continued on with what he was saying.

"I have decided that we are going to become Grey Jedi."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter One- Grey Jedi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's knights question his decision regarding their future and they head for the resistance base.

"Grey Jedi? Vitorick Ren asked confused. What the hell do you mean by that Kylo?"

Kylo sighed in frustration before turning to his second in command.

"What I mean is simple Vitorick. Since we are neither light nor dark we need to form a new type of Jedi order. And since the Supreme Leader isn't around to order us around anymore I have decided that this is the perfect route for us."

There was silence as Vitorick and the other knights took in Kylo's words. Then another knight spoke up.

"And what if what you have decided isn't what all of us want?" Varalia, the only female knight asked with a sneer.

"If you are unhappy with my decision Varalia you are of course entitled to your opinion but just know that if you are not with me then you are against me and I shall consider you an enemy from this point on." Do I make myself clear?"

Varalia didn't look happy with his words but nodded in agreement.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, how are we going to become Grey Jedi when most of us haven't used the light side in years?" This question came from Nacaro Ren.

"I'm glad you asked that Nacaro. Obviously to be grey Jedi we need to know not only the dark side but the light side as well." So we need to find a light side user and I have the perfect one in mind."

Kylo paused and then looked carefully at all of his knights to make sure they were listening to what he was about to say.

"Rey Kenobi is who I have chosen as our light side instructor. Which is why we will be heading to the resistance base immediately."

He then turned to the pilot flying the ship.

"Set course for Dqar."

A/N- Here is the first official chapter of my new story "The Grey Knights."

This chapter was mainly to set the direction for where the story is going and to introduce some of the knights of Ren. I hope you liked them because I plan on making good use of them as the story goes on.

What do you think Rey's reaction will be when she learns of Kylo's plans? And yes I made her a Kenobi as that is the theory I like best.

Please please please let me know what you thought of this first chapter. It really helps and motivates me to write more. So if you have the time comment or leave kudos below.

See you again soon with more!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos would mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Chapter Two- The Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the resistance only to discover it's under attack. Read on to find out more!!

There was a moment of shock after Kylo told his knights who he was recruiting from the resistance and then finally one knight decided to voice their thoughts.

"Rey Kenobi, the little Jedi whore you've been obsessed with the past few years? That's who you want to join us? Varalia asked Kylo incredulously."

"Bad choice of words Varalia, Vitorick mumbled as he saw Kylo stiffen then clench his fists in anger."

In a few strides Kylo was beside Varalia, lightsaber lit right beside her jugular.

"I suggest you choose your words more carefully next time Varalia or I won't hesitate to cut you down Kylo growled quietly. As I've told you before, if you don't like my decisions then you are free to walk away from this path right now. What is your decision?"

"I'll stay she mumbled, and I'm sorry for speaking out of turn."

With a quick nod in acceptance of her apology Kylo powered off his lightsaber and returned to his original position on the ship.

After a moment of hesitating whether he wanted to voice his concern, Nacaro Ren spoke up.

"Kylo if you don't mind me asking, you told us we would be going to the resistance base to pick up Ms Kenobi. How is that going to work? Are they not going to shoot us on site if we just arrive there? Or execute us?"

"Don't worry Nacaro I have everything taken care of. I've made a deal with the resistance general that guarantees our safety."

At this Darnaxic Ren chuckled then murmured "he made a deal with his mommy."

Kylo stiffened then shot a glare at Darnaxic for his comment. Darnaxic instantly bowed his head in apology and became silent.

Vitorick meanwhile remained silent through the whole exchange as he was deep in thought about how HE felt about going to the resistance base.

A smile on his face he murmured to himself "soon we will be reunited my love and I can not wait, it's been to long since you've been in my arms."

He was broken out of his reverie when he heard Kylo call out to the pilot to land.

"I'm afraid we can't land sir the pilot told him nervously."

"Why not? Kylo demanded angrily."

"The resistance base, it's under attack."

A/N- Here is chapter 2. I had this planned out in my head last night so I thought I'd get it out to you guys today.

Who do you think Vitorick is waiting to see? It's someone well known, I'll tell you guys that much. I hope you like Vitorick so far as I have big plans for him in the future.

What do you think of Varalia? There's a reason for her attitude towards Kylo, which you'll see in the future.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I had fun writing it. Please let me know what you guys thought by commenting and leaving kudos below. The more I get the more I want to update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos would mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed!!


	4. CHAPTER THREE- The Fight, A Traitor Revealed & Welcome Home Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the title of the chapter tells you what's going on. Read on to find out more!!

"Find us a safe place to land, Kylo ordered the pilot. We're going down there to fight."

The pilot nodded and quickly started searching for another place to land.

Darnaxic looked at Kylo like he had grown two heads before speaking his thoughts.

"Why are we going down there to fight? Are you crazy? We don't even know who our enemy is. For all we know it could be Hux and what's left of the first order, do we really want to get involved in that?"

"My mother didn't have to let us come here, yet out of the kindness of her heart she has. After all the things I've done to her, offering my skills in battle is the least I can do Kylo answered Darnaxic quietly."

Darnaxic bowed his head in apology before calling his lightsaber to him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

One by one the other knights called their sabers to them and then turned to Kylo waiting for further instruction.

They didn't have to wait long as the pilot finally found a place to land and quickly urged them off the ship.

As they took in the destruction all around them, one of the Knights went particularly pale when they saw who the enemy was.

Vitorick being the observant man that he was decided to point out that knight's particular discomfort.

"You look as though you've seen a ghost Varalia, something wrong?"

Instead of answering she sprinted off into the battle obviously looking for something or someone in particular.

Kylo frowned through his mask before collecting himself and ordering his knights into battle.

Kylo found himself fighting through a big army but they were no match for his force powers. In minutes he found himself in the front of the battle, face to face with who he assumed was the commander of the army. He wasn't prepared for the enemy to recognize him however.

"We meet again Kylo Ren the man said gleefully. I've been looking forward to this moment since the last time we saw each other."

"It must have been many years ago, and you must have been insignificant to me for I don't recall meeting you before."

The man frowned and was about to say something else when he was interrupted by a voice Kylo DID recognize.

"Don't waste your breath Branden, your as insignificant to him as I am."

Varalia stepped forward a sneer on her face as she looked at Kylo.

"So that's what Vitorick meant by his comment earlier. You did recognize this army, as it's yours from your home planet. He turned to Branden. And you are her weakling brother, I remember you now. Are you still as pathetic with the force as you were back then?"

"Why don't we find out Branden replied cockily."

They both ignited their lightsabers and quickly engaged in combat. While Branden had improved some, Kylo was still the superior warrior. Branden cried out in pain as Kylo landed a particularly painful blow to his shoulder and then ribs. Kylo was about to land the finishing blow when he was unexpectedly hit by force lightning. Crying out at the pain, Kylo collapsed to the ground in agony.

"My brother may not be as skilled with the force but that doesn't mean I'm a weakling. Did you forget I can produce force lightning Kylo? Varalia asked him."

She was about to hit him with another dose when she was unexpectedly frozen in place. Realizing he wasn't being hit with the lightning Kylo looked up to see what had stopped Varalia and was greeted by the face of Luke Skywalker.

"Uncle, Kylo murmured quietly. I never thought I'd be glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too Ben. Why don't you remove that helmet so you can take in some fresh air properly."

Luke smiled as Ben quickly complied and he looked into the face of his nephew for the first time in years. What Luke didn't realize was that in his distraction he released his force hold on Varalia who quickly made sure one of her soldiers got her brother safely out of there. She was about to make a break for it too but was quickly slashed in the leg by a lightsaber. She collapsed and fell unconscious.

"That'll teach you to betray the Knights Of Ren you traitor Vitorick growled at her." He then turned to Kylo. Are you okay? He was relieved when Kylo nodded. He then turned to Luke. It is an honour to see you again master Skywalker. I'm Vitorick Ren, a former student from your academy."

Luke nodded then seeing that the resistance had pretty much won this battle decided it was time to head inside, there were a lot of things to discuss.

"Vitorick can you carry our new prisoner to the compound ahead? We have a lot to talk about and it's best we do it inside."

Vitorick nodded and quickly scooped Varalia into his arms and then jogged for the compound without another word. Luke was puzzled by his eagerness to get there but shrugged it off for the time being.

"Are you ready to go inside? Luke asked his nephew quietly."

"Yes I'm ready. And thank you uncle for what you did for me back there."

Luke smiled and as they started their walk to the compound and uttered the words that he knew Ben wanted to hear.

"Welcome home Ben."

To Be Continued....

A/N I'm having such a fun time with this story. This chapter came to me last night when I couldn't sleep and when I woke up this morning I quickly typed it up so I could get it out to you guys.

I apologize that I can't write battle scenes so the action wasn't very good. I'm better at dialogue and plan on sticking to that for the next few chapters.

Next up will be reunions and revelations of all types. I'm excited for it and I hope you guys are too.

Remember to comment or leave kudos below so I know your thoughts on this story so far.

Have a great day and see you with more soon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos would mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed!!


	5. Chapter Four- Reunions & Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of reunions take place here. Some expected others unexpected. Also, a few things are revealed. Read on to find out more!!

Kylo was expecting chaos and panic when he entered the resistance base with his uncle. To his surprise however, it was surprisingly calm. That is until a familiar voice screamed his name and enveloped him in a hug.

"Mother, it's great to see you but do you have to hug me where everyone can see us? Also my knights are all right here and it's kinda embarrassing me in front of them."

Leia scoffed at her sons words but released him from her hug anyway. She decided to stroke his face instead. "I've been waiting for this day for so long Ben. I'm sure your knights understand that. Welcome home."

Kylo sighed. "Not meaning to be rude mother and come to think of it, you too uncle, I go by Kylo now, not Ben. I left that name behind me long ago."

Luke covered up a chuckle as Leia scowled at her son's words. "I'll tell you right now young man I'm NOT calling you by that ridiculous name. Me and your father named you Ben and I will continue to address you that way. Understand?"

Kylo was about to respond when he noticed that Vitorick wasn't amongst them. Frowning he turned to his uncle and inquired to his knight's whereabouts.

"The Last I saw of him, he was running towards the base with your female knight in his arms and then I lost sight of him. Leia did you see where he went?"

"I saw him come in here and he introduced himself and asked where our prison cells are. After directing him to them he hurried off and I haven't seen him since."

"I better make sure Varalia didn't do anything to him Kylo called back over his shoulder as he ran to the prisoner cells. When he got there, Vitorick was safe, much to his relief. To his shock though Vitorick had his helmet off and was very passionately kissing a woman he didn't recognize. Kylo cleared his throats to get his second in command's attention."

Vitorick was about to speak when Leia's shout startled him.

"Jessica Pava, would you mind telling me why you were kissing this man? How do you know him?" Jessica looked at Leia and without any hesitation proudly stated "he's my boyfriend."

At these words Kylo turned to Vitorick shocked. "You never mentioned that you've been seeing someone from the resistance. How long has this been going on? Did you ever reveal first order secrets to her? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Take it easy Kylo, I can assure you that I never revealed any important information to Jessica. He turned to Leia. She never told me anything either, we were loyal to our causes but also to each other. We've been seeing one another for well over a year now. I never told you because I knew you would tell me to stop seeing her and I wanted to have something to myself for once. I love her, that's why I was so eager to come here."

Jessica gasped in joy at these words. "You love me? Vitorick nodded at her. I love you too! She turned to Leia. You aren't going to arrest him are you? Because I swear he's never done anything to harm me. We would just talk to each other through our Force bond and shared dreams."

At the mention of Force bond both Luke and Kylo gasped in surprise. Force bonds were rare as was dream sharing, they were obviously very connected.

"Vitorick I really wish you would have mentioned this to me sooner. I would've understood, as I share a force bond with someone here to."

"Why do you keep calling him Vitorick? Jessica asked with a frown. I've always called him Alexander. Is that not your name?"

"My knights of Ren name is Vitorick, my name from before I became a knight of Ren is Alexander. I hope you aren't angry with me Kylo for wanting to go by my given name when around other people. I will of course use my knight name when we are on missions or training."

Kylo was about to respond when he sensed the person he wanted to see coming to the cells. However when she came down there he was not prepared for the anger and hatred directed wholly at him.

"You have some nerve showing your face here, you murderer! Now that your here I hope your here to rot in the cells just like your other knight there."

"Rey, I have no idea what your talking about. Why don't we discuss this in private?"

"As if I want to talk with the murderer of my parents!!"

To be continued....

A/N this was a lot of fun to write. I really enjoyed writing the scenes for Vitorick, I really like his character and was glad to reveal why he was eager to be here. And yes for my story purpose Jessica will have the force.

I haven't decided what Vitorick's parentage will be yet. I was hoping you guys could help me with that. If you have suggestions PLEASE leave them below, I'm really stuck on that point.

And why does Rey think Kylo murdered her parents? You'll find out why in the next chapter. Hopefully Kyli can get her to calm down or his plan will be for nothing.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you have a moment PLEASE comment something below, even if it's one word I don't care, I just want to know that you guys like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos would mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed!!


	6. CHAPTER-5 Explanations & Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title tells you what you need to know. Kylo introduces his knights, and they in turn introduce themselves to everyone else. Leia also teases Ben a bit. Read on to find out more!!

Kylo felt his world tilt on its axis at Rey's words. For a wild moment he had the uncontrollable urge to give in to the anger brewing beneath the surface and kill everyone in that room, save his knights, and then take the Galaxy for himself. He quickly shook his head of such thoughts, took a deep breath then focused on Rey.

"Rey, how could I have killed your parents? I didn't know who you were until around the time you found out, because of the Force bond. Who filled your head with such a huge lie about me?"

"His name was Branden Mikaelson... he was my fiancé for a time. He seemed sincere, he told me about how when he was young he too lost his parents to the empire, and that he would do anything to have vengeance for their deaths. When I told him my story he told me that he could help me as he knew who my parents killers were. When I asked him who it was, he said it was the First Order, more specifically you. It seemed reasonable so...."

"You believed him!! He tells you it was me and you automatically believed him!? Rey, Branden is part of a faction that was trying to overthrow the First Order, and take the Galaxy for himself. His sister is in that cell right there, she's worked with me for YEARS! Not to mention the fact that their army is responsible for the recent attack on the resistance! How could you believe him? Haven't I been kind to you through our Force bond?" Kylo looked very hurt by Rey's statements but Rey wouldn't back down, not quite yet.

"How could I not believe him? You've killed 1000's of people. The padawans at Luke's academy, not to mention your own father. Plus he never lied to me before, I had no reason to doubt him."

Kylo clenched then unclenched his fists before taking a deep breath. When he spoke he wasn't entirely able to hide the hurt in his voice. "I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am for killing my father, I will regret that until the day I die. It still hurts you, which is why you are using it against me and I understand why. The Padawans however, I doubt you fully understand the true story and I won't go into it right now, but I didn't kill all of them. It is true I killed majority of them but some of them... are in this room right now."

At that moment Nacaro, Darnaxic, who looked kind of in rough shape, and Vitorick stepped forward. They all bowed to Luke and Leia in respect then stepped forward to introduce themselves to Rey.

"Vitorick stepped forward first. "It is an honour to meet you Rey Kenobi. My name is Vitorick Ren, second in command to Kylo Ren. You may also address me by my given name, Alexander." He kissed her hand then stepped back. He proceeded to do the same with Leia. Next up was Nacaro. "Greetings Ms Kenobi my name is Nacaro Ren, it is an honour to finally meet you in person. If you wish you may also call me by my true name, Christian." With a smile he stepped back and let the last knight come forward. "I am Darnaxic Ren, if you like you may call me Caleb as that was the name I was given as a child. It is wonderful to meet you and I hope that we may become good friends in the future."

Clearly in shock, Luke cleared his throat and spoke up. "I remember all of you now, next to Ben you three were the next most powerful Jedi of the generation. You were all very close with Ben, I should have realized you went with him that night. I'm also assuming that you participated in the massacre that occurred that night right?"

Kylo shot a glare at his uncle before coming to his knights defense. "Don't blame any of them uncle. They may have participated but it was still all my idea and my fault that all the other Padawans were killed. He then turned to his mother. You know it as well as I do, so don't try to defend me either. Besides, I'm here for another reason. One That I would like to discuss with you Rey once you have calmed down a bit, if that's all right with you?"

Rey nodded though she looked very overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. "I'll be in my room later if you wish to discuss things with me then. Your mother can tell you where it is. She then left the cells hurriedly, blocking off her bond with Kylo.

"Luke, will you direct Ben's comrades to rooms to stay in? I'll be up with him shortly." Luke nodded and motioned for the other knights to follow him. Once they were gone Leia stepped forward and embraced her son.

"I'm so proud of you for how you handled yourself just now. Kylo opened his mouth to argue but Leia cut him off before he could. I mean it Ben, I'm very proud of you. You could have easily attacked Rey and everyone in this room just now but you listened to what she had to say and handled it with dignity. I do wish you would stop blaming yourself for everything that happened in the past though. Snoke was influencing you since you were a baby, he's as much to blame for what happened with the Padawans as you are. And even though you will deny this, I know that deep down you didn't truly want to kill your father, Snoke was a huge influence for that too I'm sure."

"Thank you Kylo told her gratefully with tears in his eyes. My name is Kylo though, not Ben." All Kylo heard as he followed his mother out of the cells to his room was her laughter.

"Here's you room.... Ben."

She then walked away and as Kylo closed the door he thought to himself, how glad he was that he came back here. Then he shut his eyes and prepared himself for his talk with Rey later.

To be continued....

A/N- After battling a bit of writers block on where I wanted this chapter to go I finally came up with something and I'm pretty happy with where it went.

I promise Rey will go into more detail later on about how she became Branden's fiancé, he may not be super powerful but he is clever.

I also hope you liked the true names I came up with for the knights and yes I went with the assumption that they were former Padawan's of Luke's. It makes sense.

Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable for everyone. If you liked PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment & leave kuods below.

I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. Take care!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos would mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed!!


	7. Chapter Six- Kylo & Rey Have A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey talk and hash some things out. An agreement is reached between the two. Read on to find out more!!

Rey sat anxiously in her room waiting for Kylo to come and talk with her. She was nervous, wringing her hands and mentally preparing what she wanted to say to him in her mind, while blocking him so he wouldn't hear her thoughts. A knock on the door alerted her to the fact that Kylo had arrived. After mentally telling herself she was ready, she opened the door to let him in. Once he was inside she shut it behind him quickly before siting down and waiting for him to speak.

Kylo looked at her steadily for a minute before speaking. "Before I ask you what I came here to ask you, I would like to ask you a few things first. My biggest question is how did you end up engaged to Branden? I thought you went to complete your Jedi training with Luke?"

"I did complete my training, in fact it was on a mission for the resistance that I met Branden. I was in Coruscant where it was rumoured that some first order sympathizers were hiding out when I ran into Branden who was trying to get away from the very people I was after. After telling him to hide I quickly lit my lightsaber to deflect the blaster shots they were shooting at me. Finally I got tired of doing that and knocked them unconscious using the same technique you used on me on Takodonna.

Kylo smirked at that before asking her the burning question on his mind. "Surely you must have noticed Branden had the force? Even if he's weak with it, it's still noticeable. And why was he running from them?

Rey sighed in frustration. "He was hiding his force signature really well at the time, it wasn't until we arrived back at the resistance and introduced him to everyone that I noticed his Force signature. I asked him if he would like to hone his skills s bit, and when Luke said he wouldn't teach him, I decided to teach him myself. It was during these lessons that we bonded and slowly began a relationship."

"You started a relationship with someone you barely knew and was clearly hiding things from you, yet you refused to talk to me whenever I tugged on the Force bond? I'm hurt scavenger."

"In his defence he never killed his father or hurt anyone I cared about. And he seemed really nice, that is until a few weeks ago when I heard him making plans for some big attack. When I went to confront him about it, he said it was against a big group of first order sympathizers and then he got down on one knee and proposed. Overwhelmed and in shock I said yes.

"You said yes!? Even after he said he was preparing an attack and lying to you about who knows what else? Did he brainwash you or something?"

"You know, Finn asked me the same thing. So did you mother. It was your uncle though that made me see sense. He told me that he had done some research on Branden and that all the stuff he had told me was a lie. Just like you said when you arrived here. I was going to confront Branden about what I had just learned when the base came under attack. Which leads me to whet I am now. What do you want from me Kylo?"

"It's quite simple really. Although, I do have one more question to ask you before I ask mine. "Why did you believe Branden when he told you I killed your parents?"

Rey looked at Kylo, looking truly ashamed then. "I didn't want to believe him, and to be honest I'm not sure I truly ever did, but I needed to blame someone and you seemed like the most obvious choice. He also went into so much detail in describing it that it made sense that it was you. Thinking back on it now , I think either him or someone close to him killed them. I hope to find out one day."

"Perhaps if you say yes to what I ask of you, I can help you solve that mystery. As you know, once Snoke was killed it left me and my knights directionless. We travelled for weeks trying to decide what we wanted to do next when it finally came to me. Grey Jedi."

"Grey Jedi? Don't you need to know both the dark and the light side to be a grey Jedi? And what does that have to do with me?"

"You are correct in that it does require both the dark and the light sides of the force. And Rey I need you because while I'm the dark, you are the light. We need your knowledge of the light to help us go down this path. And before you ask, yes it has to be you. My uncle is too old and wishes to enjoy the rest of his days in peace, doing small tasks. Please Rey, will you help us?"

"If I agree to help you, do you promise to help me not only solve the mystery of my parents but to also help me stop Branden and whatever he has planned? Also, if I decide that I want to leave at any time, will you let me?"

"I agree to all of your terms. Believe me, I want to stop Branden as much as you do. You'll enjoy this Rey. You're meant to do something like this, I just know you are.

With a wide grin on her face Rey spoke the words Kylo had been longing to hear. "Then I accept, and will help you to become a Grey Jedi Kylo Ren."

To Be Continued....

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know not a ton happened but this conversation needed to happen in order to get things moving in the direction I want them to go.

Things will get interesting as we start with the grey Jedi training. Rey has to instruct them in the light while they in turn teach her a little about the dark.

I plan to get started with that in the next chapter. I might also start building some tension between Kylo and Rey because I like that stuff lol.

If you enjoyed PLEASE feel free to comment. Even if it's only a word or two, I don't care, anything is good. It makes me feel happier and motivates me to write faster if I know you guys are enjoying it.

Hugs to all of u reading this! Have a fantastic week and see you with more soon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos would mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed!!


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN-Training Begins & Rey Learns Something Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summary is in the chapter title. Read on to find out more!!

Rey was eager to start the new training the next morning. It was exciting to do something new. Though she was still slightly weary of working closely with Kylo, she knew no harm would come to her as long as her friends were around. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jessika sitting down next her to start a conversation.

"Are you excited for today? Alexander told me all about it last night. It sounds quite interesting. He even said I could come watch, provided I don't get to close to the action. As if I can't handle myself, I do love his concern though."

"I'm excited but nervous to. How am I supposed to teach them the light side when they are so dark? And how will they teach me the dark when I've only every practiced the light? I want to be a good teacher but I'm worried I won't be."

"From what I recall, all of us have a bit of light and dark in us. Kylo and his friends weren't always dark, they started off at Luke's academy remember? And you tapped into the darkness on Starkiller base when you defeated Kylo Ren the first time. It'll take time but I know you're going to be a great teacher. How do you feel about working with Kylo?"

"Thanks for the confidence" Rey said blushing a little at the praise. "As for working with Kylo, I have mixed feelings about it. Why do you ask?"

Jessika just smirked. "No reason, just curious is all. We should head out there. It looks the guys are going to."

Rey looked where Jessika was pointing and saw that she was right, the knights were indeed heading outside. Kylo however was walking in Rey's direction. Seeing this, Jessika smiled knowingly at Rey and took off after Vitorick.

Kylo shook his head as he watched the girl run after Vitorick like a fool. He honestly didn't know what his second in command saw in her. He held his hand out to Rey. "Are you ready to go? I'd like to get an early start on our training."

"I'm ready, but why did you come over here to get me? I could have walked outside to meet you myself. Or did you think I'd go back on my word and not show up?"

Kylo clenched his fists as his face turned red in embarrassment. "I never thought you'd go back on your word. I came over here because I wanted to escort you outside like a good gentleman would." He then clenched his jaw and turned away from her. "I won't try it again if you don't like it."

Feeling bad for how she reacted Rey took his hand in hers. He looked at her with hope on his face when he saw this.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I've never had someone want to do that for me before so I overreacted. I'd be very happy to have you escort me outside. Let's go!"

Relieved, Kylo grasped her hand tightly as they walked outside to the training grounds. Leia and even Luke smiling slightly as they saw this.

"Finally!" Nacaro Ren said as he saw Kylo and Rey heading towards them. "I thought you two had gotten lost or something, I was gonna send Darnaxic to find you guys."

Kylo glared at him and then seeing he was still holding Rey's hand, quickly let go of it so as not to start a round of questions he wasn't ready to answer.

"So what do we do first?" Darnaxic Ren asked.

"I believe we start with quoting the code of the Grey Jedi. Then we'll go from there. You all looked up the words on the holonet like I told you to last night right?"

All of his knights nodded in agreement. Kylo then looked at Rey. "Did you?"

"I certainly did, I wanted to do this right."

Then as one they all began to recite the Grey Jedi code.

Flowing through all, there is balance

There is no peace without a passion to create

There is no passion without peace to guide

Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act

Power blinds without the serenity to see

There is freedom in life

There is purpose in death

The force is all things and I am the force.

"Excellent." Kylo praised his knights. "Now that we've established what we're all about, let's start training."

"Why do we have to train?" Nacaro Ren asked confused. "We all know the force here."

"And how well do you know light side techniques? If you feel confident enough, then maybe you should help Rey in instructing us."

Nacaro looked away embarrassed. "My apologies master. I won't question you again."

"Good." He then focused his attention on Rey. "What would you like to teach us first?"

"I know your all going to hate this, but I want to start off with meditation."

"Meditation?"Nacaro asked annoyed. "We already know how to meditate."

"Not light side meditation you don't. Now sit down and do as I instruct."

Kylo smirked at the authority in her voice before sitting down and waiting for further instructions.

"Empty your mind of everything except for light thoughts and energy. Remember to channel the light in your meditation and that there is no passion or serenity, there is only the force."

Meanwhile back inside the resistance barracks Luke smiled as he sensed what Rey was teaching them outside. "What is it? Leia asked her smiling brother.

"I'm just smiling at the task Rey is teaching the others outside. And your son is really proud of her by the way."

"I have to talk to him when they finish up for the day. It's important and I don't want to put it off any longer."

Luke nodded then went to his quarters so he could meditate himself.

After almost 2 hours of meditation Rey called a stop to the exercise. "I believe we've done enough of that. How did you guys feel during that?"

"Surprisingly relaxed." Kylo admitted.

"Same here." Vitorick agreed.

Kylo turned to the sceptic Nacaro. "How did you find it?"

"It was okay actually. I'm sorry for doubting you Miss Kenobi." He then chuckled. "Darnaxic enjoyed it to. In fact he enjoyed it so much, he fell asleep."

Kylo got up and shook Darnaxic awake. "Do I even want to know why you fell asleep during meditation Darnaxic?"

"My apologies master Ren and Miss Kenobi. I'm still recovering from my wounds from the battle yesterday and the meditation relaxed me so much I guess I fell asleep." He then looked at Kylo knowingly. "I bet it felt good on your wounds as well. We both know you aren't fully recovered from the force lightning you received yesterday."

Kylo glared at his knight for revealing this information while Rey gasped in surprise.

"You got hit by force lightning yesterday? Why didn't you tell me? Let me see it."

"It's really not necessary, I'm fine."

Rey wasn't having that however. She stared at him until finally Kylo couldn't take it anymore and showed her the area he had been hit.

"Why didn't you get this healed with a bacta patch? Wait, don't tell me. You thought you could handle the pain yourself right?" When Kylo said nothing Rey knew she was right. Then she focused on the wound and let her hand hover over the wounded area to begin healing it.

Kylo was amazed at the warm feelings he felt as Rey healed the wound. It was very soothing and he could feel the light flowing through him. He liked it. Therefore he was disappointed when it was healed and Rey took her hands away.

"I'm going to teach you guys that next lesson. It can be very tricky to learn and when you first attempt it and get it right, it can drain you of a lot of energy. It's an important skill to know though and I'm confident you'll all be able to accomplish it."

"That's all for today." Kylo told his knights. "We will meet back here tomorrow morning and continue then. And Darnaxic, get that wound fixed up and rest today so you'll be ready for tomorrow."

With that, all of them scattered and went about enjoying the rest of the day in their own ways. Kylo and Rey walked back to the base together chatting about the progress made that day.

As soon as they got back to the base, Kylo was ambushed by his mother.

"Ben, can I talk with you for a moment back in my office?"

Worried about what his mother wanted to talk to him about he reluctantly nodded. He said a quick goodbye to Rey before following his mother.

"What's so important that you had to drag me to your office to talk about it? Did me or one of my knights do something to violate our truce already?"

"It's not that. It's about the soulmate mark that I know you share with Rey. What are you planning to do about that? Are you going to tell her about it? She deserves to know."

"How did you know that I share a soulmate mark with Rey? I never told you about it. And no I don't plan on telling her. She deserves better than to be bonded for life with a monster like me. I want her to be able to find someone honourable to spend her life with. She deserves that after the rough life she's had."

"Your mark I knew about since you were a young boy. I discovered Rey had the same one as yours not long after she joined the resistance. I think you should tell her Ben, she deserves to know. Let her make her own decision after she finds out."

"And what if she doesn't want a soulmate? Isn't it wrong to force her into something she may not even want? Let her find a soulmate on her own, that's what she deserves."

From outside the office door Rey gasped quietly to herself. She had a soulmate?! If only she had gotten there sooner. She might have heard who it was. Then making sure her Force signature was still cloaked, she quietly made her way back to her room.

"Ben, I know you care about Rey. I see it in how you look at her. I saw you hold hands with her this morning, I haven't seen you that happy in a long time. That's all I want for you, is to be happy. Give her a chance with this. I bet she'd surprise you."

Kylo sighed in frustration. "I'll consider it but I won't promise anything. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my quarters and use the fresher."

"Okay, I'll let you go. But give me a hug first." Kylo quickly leaned in and gave his mother a hug before abruptly breaking it and leaving her office as fast as he could.

Leia laughed after he left. "He's just like his father, even if he won't admit that. I hope your watching over our boy Han. He could use your help right now." With a tired sigh Leia got back to work, hoping her son would do the right thing.

To Be Continued....

A/N- I'm so sorry that I took so long to update this story. I got inspired to write another AU Reylo story and that's where my focus has been as of late.

I've also been discouraged by the lack of response to this story. I've been tempted to drop it.

I hope everyone enjoyed the start of grey Jedi training, I even went on line to look up the grey Jedi code which I'm quite proud of myself for.

I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and anything you'd like to see me include in the future. Please leave any thoughts or suggestions below.

Until next time, take care and have a good weekend!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos would mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed!!


	9. CHAPTER 8- MARKS & REVELATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo fills his Knights in on some secrets and an interrogation takes place. Enjoy!!

It was a nice quiet morning and Kylo and the other Knights were enjoying their breakfasts, until Kylo broke the silence with a surprising revelation.

"A soulmate Mark?!" Nacaro Ren exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us about this sooner Kylo? Who is the lucky woman?"

"I just didn't see the importance of telling you guys about this. We are knights of Ren, not lovesick teenagers. And the lucky or maybe unfortunate woman in this case, is Rey."

"This is a huge development" Vitorick said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Have you told her yet?"

Kylo shook his head in response.

"Why not?" Darnaxic asked in surprise. "This is life changing news Kylo, she deserves to know."

"It is life changing news" Kylo agreed. "Which is why I'm not going to tell her."

Darnaxic, and Nacaro looked at Kylo in shock while Vitorick just sighed and shook his head.

"I know this probably doesn't make sense to any of you but I have my reasons for not telling Rey about this. She's already had a very difficult life, she doesn't need the unfortunate burden of being my soulmate added to that list. Besides, we're also busy training and that news would be an unwelcome distraction that we can't afford. We don't want to be caught off guard if Branden and his forces strike again. I want all of you to promise me that you won't tell her the truth."

"It's your decision" Vitorick spoke up after a moment "but I think you should tell her the truth now rather than later. What's the harm in telling her?" He was silent for a moment then quietly said "you're scared that she'll reject you aren't you?"

The look that crossed Kylo's face told him what he wanted to know. He sighed then rolled up the sleeve on his arm, revealing a mark of his own.

"I have a mark too, revealing this mark to Jessika was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was scared to reveal the truth to her as well but one day I decided to take the plunge and to this day am glad I did. I've never been happier than I am now. I want the same for you too Kylo and that's why I think you should tell her the truth. However, you are also my best friend and if you don't want to tell her then I will respect your decision."

"Maybe I will tell her eventually but not now. Thank you for respecting my decision." He then turned to his other two knights. "Do I have your words as well?"

They both nodded."Good, now lets finish our meal before heading to the prisoners cells. I want to interrogate Varalia and see what else she's been hiding from us.

When they arrived at the cells, Rey was also there much to Kylo's surprise.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked her in surprise.

"I wanted to talk to you about something I heard yesterday."

Kylo had a feeling he knew what that was but knew now was not the time to talk about it.

"I have some things I need to ask Varalia, I will come find you once I'm done here and we can talk then."

Rey didn't look super happy about this but nodded her agreement anyway.

"I'll be working on the Falcon in the hangar, come find me there once you're done." She the walked out without another word.

Once she was gone, Kylo turned his attention to Varalia.

"I've got questions for you and you're going to answer them. Understand?"

She shot him a look of pure loathing at his words.

"Why should I tell you anything? You've already made up your mind on what you're going to do with me."

"Perhaps, but if you can convince me that you had a good reason for betraying me, I may go easier on you." He paused. "We've been allies for years Varalia, I really don't want to do this the hard way, please don't force my hand."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Did you know before we landed that it was your brother and his forces attacking the resistance?"

Varalia scoffed at Kylo's question. "No I didn't know that. How could I have? Until we landed here I hadn't been in contact with Branden for over a year. Once we landed though, then I knew."

"Why did you betray us? Betray me? We always fought well together. Was it something you had been planning on doing for awhile?"

"We may have fought together Kylo but once you killed Snoke, I knew we wanted different things for the galaxy. I guess you could say that was the turning point for me."

Kylo could feel his anger rising and lit his lightsaber to strike Varalia.

"I wouldn't be so quick to do that if I were you. I still have something to tell you that you don't know."

"Spit it out" Vitorick snapped at her, he too was getting sick of Varalia and her games, and like Kylo, was dying to strike her with his lightsaber.

"Hux is also working with my brother to bring down the resistance. He made a deal with our family after the death of the Supreme Leader." She laughed manically. "You stand no chance with all those numbers against you. So go ahead and kill me if you want, in the end I'll still enjoy my victory in the afterlife."

"Do you honestly think that I didn't plan ahead before killing Snoke? I made deals with some of the generals and thus gained armies from that. And I know that my mother also has others who are loyal to her cause that we can get to fight with us. Did you also forget that you're brother is the only one with the force on your side? I wouldn't be so certain about that victory yet."

Footsteps coming towards him halted his conversation.

"Did you find out what you needed to know from her?" General Organa asked him.

"I did indeed. I also have some information of my own to tell you, that I think you'll like. I'll share it with you once you and your men finish down here."

As he and his knights left the prison cells, Kylo got one last shot in at Varalia.

"Looks like I got the last laugh after all Varalia. Guess you should have thought things through better. Nice knowing you."

The last thing he heard as he and his knights left the cells was the screams of anger coming from a soon to be dead Varalia.

"You guys go ahead and train or something, I'm going to go speak with Rey."

As he headed for Rey's room his last thought was "How can I get myself out of this one?"

 

 

A/N- I recently found inspiration to write more for this story thanks to a reader on ff.net. I may have enough inspiration for a little more, guess we'll have to see.

I'm so so so sorry to anyone following and enjoying this story for the long wait, always make sure you have a good plan in mind when you start writing a fanfic, don't just wing it like I do.

Please, Please, Please let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving kudos and leaving a comment below. If I find people are still interested in this I might update more!!

Until next time, take care everyone!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you enjoyed please leave kudos below!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would mean the world to me!! Please let me know what you thought! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
